


Undisclosed

by poesmyboi



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game), The Walking Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Clementine/Mariana, F/F, Its like 3am jfc, girlxgirl, idek why i wrote this i just thought it'd be cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poesmyboi/pseuds/poesmyboi
Summary: AU where Mariana is alive (The New Frontier doesn't bother the group)They have been separated from the group, and their friendship has slowly been becoming something more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of this not being weird with age, they're both 15 for this fanfiction, please enjoy you nerds X

As the sun began setting in the forest, the numerous trees started casting dark shadows over it's inhabitants. As fast as their fatigued bodies would allow them, two figures darted through the trees. The sound of their movement didn't go unnoticed by the dead. Their decaying heads would turn towards the noise, however whatever caused the sound would be long gone before they stood a chance at catching up.

The two girls didn't dare stop to catch their breath, let alone look back at the looming threat behind them.

Between panting and gasps for breath one of the girls spoke, "D-did you, did you see how many?" she called to her companion just ahead of her. The fear and exasperation was evident in her voice, and she was beginning to wonder how much longer she could go on like this.

"Too many to stand against Mari! We've gotta keep going," she responded, trying her best to sound determined and assuring. But it was clear to both of them that she too was incredibly tired.

While it was true that the herd would take time to reach them, if it got too close they would risk being surrounded. Taking that risk would surely mean death for the two girls. But they had both beaten death countless other times, and Clementine sure wouldn't let today be the day that it took Mari away from her.

Her eyes desperately scanned the area ahead of them in search of any kind of shelter. And then all of a sudden they broke through the treeline and saw it. A deserted looking cabin with boarded up windows and an open door just waiting for them.

"There!" exclaimed Clementine as she ran towards the cabin.

Mariana continued to follow closely behind her. When they reached the entrance Clementine pulled her gun and her knife and peered inside cautiously. To her complete and utter relief it was empty as she had hoped for. After ushering Mariana inside after her she hurriedly shut the door without any further hesitation. There was a busted old couch against the wall close to the door which she hurried to push in front of the door with a low grunt.

The cabin, which judging by its interior belonged to a fisherman, was a square shape with basic furniture. It was a little small with a stove, sink and counter against one wall and a round table in the middle of the room. A single bed was rested against the opposite wall. There was also a rack of fishing rods in the far corner of the room.

Clementine hadn't realised that they had been so close to a source of water this whole time. But to be fair the dead can be pretty distracting at times. But since this fishing cabin was here that had to mean they were close to a river or perhaps a lake, its not like a cabin like this would just be sitting in the middle of nowhere.

She quickly surveyed the room for any flaws in the fortification. However all the windows were boarded up tightly and appeared to be secure.

She turned towards Mariana who was sitting on the floor trying to catch her breath after collapsing from the exhaustion of running for so long. She was just as tired, but she didn't have the time for rest just yet. She had to make sure Mari was safe first.

She knelt down next to the other girl and handed her the water bottle from her bag that contained the last of their water supply.

"Is this all we have left?" she asked looking up at Clementine.

"Yeah drink up, you need it," she said in a way that made it sound like it wasn't up for any debate. She was far too tired to argue with Mari right now.

To her relief Mariana didn't put up an argument and took a sip from the water. Clementine started rummaging through her backpack, but to her surprise she felt a hand on her wrist. It was Mari's hand, and she pulled on Clementine's wrist to bring her closer.

Despite herself Clementine felt her heart speed up a little and her eyes widen ever so slightly. Her mind flashed to that night only a week ago. When all were sleeping but them and their anxious lips met in the dark and hands fumbled. A lot had changed since then. They had been separated from the others because of this herd and had nearly ran into it twice. Needless to say they haven't had the time to talk about that night, about them.

Mariana smiled kindly and pressed the water bottle to Clementine's lips, "Now you drink some," she said insistently.

She nodded slowly and took the bottle, taking a sip. Mariana stood up and looked around the cabin, opening a cupboard and checking for supplies.

Clementine realised that she'd barely had time to consider the events from that night. The feelings about it that she had tried to suppress were begging to resurface. She had no idea how Mariana felt about what happened though, or if she even thought about it. Maybe she had just seen it as two girls messing around because it was the apocalypse and their options were limited. Maybe she regretted it.

She got up and walked over to where Mariana was looking through the cupboards.

"Find anything?" she asked. The other girl turned at the sound of her voice, smiling and nodding her head.

Was it just Clementine, or was Mariana smiling more often than not. It seemed like if they weren't in imminent danger then she always had a smile on her face. Not that Clementine was complaining. Uh, not that she liked Mari's smile either she was just... commenting on it. Yeah.

"There's some instant porridge, some cans of beans and other things as well!" she said happily, excited that they had finally found some decent supplies.

"That's great, we were almost fresh out of food supplies," she said, "Is there any water?"

Mariana shook her head, "Doesn't look like it,"

Clementine pushed their water bottle towards the other girl, gesturing for her to take it.

"Here, have the rest. There's not much left anyways," she said.

Mariana sighed but took the bottle, "Thanks Clem,"

"Its getting late, we should really get some sleep," she said.

"Sleep sounds pretty good right about now," replied Mariana.

Clementine untied the jacket from around her waist to use as a pillow, "I'll take the floor,"

"Hang on that's not fair," said Mariana, putting a hand on Clementine's shoulder.

"The beds not big enough for two people Mari, just take it," she pressed. 

"Can't we just share?" she said, her hand now clinging onto Clementine's arm.

Clementine felt it again, the feeling like there were butterflies inside her chest. And it seemed like Mariana was somehow an expert in making her feel like this. She'd never been like this with anyone, so how was she supposed to know what to do about it?

"Share?" was all she could manage to say.

Mariana grinned and hummed a little, "Remember that night last week? When we held each other until we fell asleep?"

"Of course I remember," she replied, maybe a little too quickly.

"Well," Mariana drew out the word and reached up to take off Clementine's hat, "Let's do that again,"

Clementine found herself staring at the floor to avoid Mariana's gaze.

"Sure, I guess," she said slowly.

Clementine moved towards the bed and sat down on the edge of it. She tried not to stare as Mariana took off her jacket and headband, but ended up staring anyways. Mariana met her gaze and smiled sweetly. She then put on Clementine's hat and poked out her tongue playfully, to which Clementine suppressed a laugh.

Putting the hat aside, they laid down together on the bed. And they were so close that Clementine could feel Mariana's warmth. She also became aware of how rapidly her heart was beating inside her chest, but she tried to ignore it. Mariana's back was to Clementine, and without warning she shuffled back a little against her. Unthinkingly, Clementine wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her in a little closer. Even though Mariana was facing away from her she could tell that she was still smiling.

After a couple minutes of silence apart from the gentle sound of each other's breath Clementine assumed Mariana had drifted off to sleep. She leaned her head against the back of Mariana's neck and tried to relax and fall asleep herself. Then she heard her.

"Clem?" she spoke up softly, her tone different than before.

"What is it?" she asked just as softly.

Mariana rolled over so that she was facing the other girl, Clementine's hand still protectively wrapped around her.

"Do you think we'll ever see them again? Javier, Kate, Eleanor... my brother?" she said. Something in her tone told Clementine that she was scared but trying not to show it.

"I know we'll see them, they're probably hiding out from the herd somewhere like us," she reassured.

Mariana shut her eyes tightly, "I'm scared Clem. What if we don't find them?"

"We will. And until then you're stuck with me, and I'm not going to let anything hurt you," she said firmly.

She opened her eyes and looked up into Clementine's golden brown ones.

"You promise you'll protect me?" she whispered.

"Always," she said. She brought her hand from Mariana's waist up to her face, lightly stroking her cheek with her thumb.

Mariana's lips were ever so slightly parted and Clementine couldn't help but glance down at them. Suddenly Mariana's hand clasped onto the back of Clementine's neck and pulled her face closer to her own. Their lips met softly, with a slight hesitation at first until they both became used to the feeling.

Kissing was something very new to both girls and it had been very awkward when they did it for the first time. But Clementine found that once she knew where to put her nose and what to do with her hands that it became much easier.

They pulled apart briefly and Clementine was glad to see Mariana's familiar smile once again, her fear and worries dispersed for now.

Their lips reattached, and both girls could feel the other smiling into the kiss this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I might write a Gabriel/Clementine fanfic as well sometime soon!


End file.
